Te rejoindre
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: Perona avait beaucoup espéré, mais Zoro n'avait jamais fait le premier pas vers elle. Deux ans, collés l'un à l'autre, ça les avait tout de même un peu rapprochés. Mais pas autant que la princesse fantôme l'aurait souhaité. Sûrement qu'un jour, au détour d'une île ou à l'occasion, ils pourront se rejoindre et continuer leurs aventures ensemble. Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.
1. Perona

**Je sens vos regards de jugement. Le Zoro x Perona n'a pas l'air aussi populaire, mais j'adooooooooore ce couple. Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas me l'expliquer. Ils sont chous ! Bon, je suis vraiment désolée, je m'arrête là ! Appréciez ce two-shots !**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda !**

* * *

 **Te rejoindre** **…**

* * *

 ** _Zoro x Perona_**

* * *

 ** _« J'étais ta princesse »_**

Personne ne refusait quoique ce soit à une princesse. Les princesses, en plus d'être belles, avaient toujours ce qu'elles voulaient. Certaines étaient des monstres d'égoïsme, d'autres des modèles d'humilité. Perona appartenait peut-être plus à la première catégorie. Elle n'aimait pas partager ses affaires et les gardait jalousement pour elle, et pour peu, si on lui en avait donné la possibilité, elle l'aurait, _lui aussi_ , gardé auprès d'elle.

Cet imbécile de tête de gazon, juste bon à se perdre, à manger, à picoler plus que de raison et à crier plus fort qu'elle. Perona en avait assez de Zoro, et le détestait du plus profond de son cœur. La princesse fantôme ne pouvait plus le voir et dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, un ou deux _Negative Hollow_ faisaient l'affaire, bien comme il faut. Alors que le bretteur se morfondait, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la jeune femme poussait quelques : « _Horo, horo, horo, horo !_ » avant de s'enfuir bien rapidement : Zoro commençait à être immunisé à ses attaques. Une fois même, c'est un des petits fantômes qui se sentit mal en traversant l'élève d'Œil de Faucon.

Elle aura **tout** vu avec lui.

Néanmoins, dans ce petit cœur entouré de ronces, quelques étranges sentiments réussirent à se frayer un chemin. La compagnie de Zoro, bien qu'elle laissait à désirer et ne valait certainement pas celle d'une centaine de peluches adorables, lui suffisait. Zoro avait quelque chose en plus. Il était moins froid que Mihawk et les interactions – ou plutôt les rixes - qu'elle avait avec lui la rendait heureuse quelque part.

Mine de rien, elle s'était attachée au second de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Si on le lui avait dit avant, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, mais alors vraiment pas. C'est peut-être pour cela que, quand elle s'était rendue compte de l'affection qu'elle portait à l'épéiste, plutôt que de l'avouer, Perona préféra lui crier dessus avec encore plus de véhémence, masquant ainsi ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _Masquant surtout sa crainte de le voir partir. Sans elle._

Le plus dur, pour la princesse fut le jour de leur séparation. Perona souhaitait, quelque part au fond de son cœur, que Zoro ne parte jamais, qu'il reste avec elle, sans jamais la quitter. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, mais elle s'était sûrement amourachée de cet idiot. Ce qu'elle s'empressait de renier avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le trajet jusqu'aux Sabaodys s'était presque fait dans le silence, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait profité de leurs dernières heures ensemble pour le gronder, le materner et l'engueuler un peu plus, sachant qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps. Secrètement, la princesse fantôme _espérait_ qu'il l'invite.

 _Qu'il lui demande de rejoindre leur équipage_.

Elle n'avait pas ses affaires, mais ce n'est pas grave, Perona était prête. La pirate n'avait jamais osé lui en parler, ayant peur de se prendre une rebuffade phénoménale, mais… Elle espérait. Et elle y avait cru jusqu'au bout, rester avec Zoro, être un peu comme son ange gardien. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est tout ce qu'elle _souhaitait_.

Seulement, elle ne put que les regarder s'éloigner sur leur bateau. Zoro n'avait même pas prit la peine de se retourner, ça annonçait la couleur quant à ce à quoi il pensait d'elle sûrement. Perona, bien qu'une pointe de jalousie lui pinçait le cœur, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de choisir de retourner avec **_ses amis_**.

Ils partirent et finirent par disparaître sur la mer, Perona se retrouva seule, serrant sa peluche contre elle, le regard un peu triste. Bah, c'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la remercie, Zoro ne l'aurait jamais fait, il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait sûrement jamais. La jeune femme retourna à Lugubra en se laissant porter par le vent, un petit air boudeur – _mi-_ _triste_ \- au visage. Zoro allait lui _manquer_. Bien que cette pensée la chagrinait autant qu'elle l'énervait, elle rentra chez Mihawk, qu'elle salua à peine en arrivant.

La princesse fantôme resta assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours, regardant le ciel perpétuellement couvert de Lugubra.

Perona n'entendait plus les cris de Zoro.

Il n'appellerait plus son nom.

Il ne viendrait plus réclamer qu'elle le soigne.

Il ne viendrait plus se plaindre qu'il avait faim.

Il ne l'avait même pas invité à partir à l'aventure avec lui.

Perona se sentait si seule à présent.

Elle voulait rejoindre Zoro.

Être avec lui.

De nouveau.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Votre avis ?**


	2. Zoro

**Et enfin, la partie de Zoro ! Il est peut-être un poil OOC ici. Peut-être. Qui sait ce que ressent Zoro pour la princesse fantôme, hein ? ;)**

* * *

 **Te rejoindre** **…**

* * *

 ** _Zoro x Perona_**

* * *

 **« Etais-je ton chevalier ? » - Zoro**

La première fois qu'il repensa à Perona, fut quand il aperçut pour la première fois la chevelure rosée de la princesse des hommes-poissons, Shirahoshi. Cette pensée avait été fugace, et était partie comme elle était venue, c'est-à-dire : très vite. Mais après leur départ de cette île, Zoro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à la princesse fantôme.

 _« Je ne lui ai pas dit merci…, pensa-t-il soudainement. »_

Il était un peu tard sûrement. Un tourbillon de souvenirs remonta jusque dans sa gorge, _il se sentit très mal_. Quand il était arrivé sur Lugubra, Perona s'était occupé de lui, le suivait partout pour bien s'assurer qu'il ne se perdait pas (il s'en était convaincu, même si une part de lui savait qu'elle s'amusait de son manque d'orientation) et le rappelait à l'ordre quand il en faisait trop. Perona avait été… Son fantôme… Gardien. C'était le cas de le dire. Bien que la jeune femme faisait plus ça par obligation pour garder sa seule distraction en vie, elle ne s'était jamais occupé de Zoro à moitié. Certes, la princesse était loin d'avoir les dons de Chopper quand il s'agissait de le rapiécer, mais elle se débrouillait très, très bien.

Perona avait veillé sur lui, même quand elle jurait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, préférant le voir mourir que d'aider l'ingrat qu'il était, elle était quand même là. Oui, ils se hurlaient dessus, oui ils avaient du mal à se sacquer, mais ils avaient quand même eu… Une forme de proximité qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger. Quand la princesse le soignait, elle avait beau lui hurler dessus pendant les dix premières minutes – _qui lui paraissaient toujours être une éternité_ \- elle se calmait et lui parlait plus posément ensuite.

Il arrivait aussi qu'il la protège quand ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, après être partit en forêt.

Zoro s'était un peu improvisé son chevalier. Pas chevalier servant, _certainement pas_ , mais juste un chevalier qui venait à son secours de temps en temps, râlant tout de même un peu au passage quand il la sauvait de peu.

 _Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'était pas -un peu- amusé avec elle._

Mais dans l'excitation de revoir ses amis, il en avait oublié Perona. Il aurait peut-être dû lui dire _merci_. Et Au revoir…

« Tu vas bien Zoro ? demanda Chopper en le regardant. »

Le bretteur ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma en tapotant sur la tête du petit renne.

« Oui, oui… Je réfléchissais…

\- HA ! Toi qui réfléchis ? Il t'aura fallu deux ans pour développer cette capacité ?! Il était temps ! lança Sanji en sortant de la cuisine.

\- AH ! LA FERME ! »

Zoro soupira et croisa les bras sur le bastingage, regardant la mer d'un air pensif. La princesse, _sa princesse_ lui manquait au final.

Peut-être aurait-il dû lui demander de les _rejoindre_ ?

Peut-être, mais aurait-elle _accepté_ ?

Ah, le voilà qui devenait aussi _fleur bleue_ que l'autre love cook !

Zoro écrirait à Perona. Un jour, s'il y pensait et quand il aurait du temps.

Il aimerait bien la revoir, mais ça, plutôt crever que de le dire.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres assez discrètement.

Roronoa avait bien envie, maintenant qu'il y pensait, de voir _sa petite princesse grincheuse_.

* * *

 **Je sens mon cœur se briser au fond de ma poitrine.**

 **JE LES ADORE !**

 **Hmmm ! Voilà pour ce two-shots.**

 **Vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Je vous laisse répondre, bye bye !**


End file.
